fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 02 - Flight - Holiday
Interval 02 - Flight - Holiday is the fourth Interval of F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Initial Brief SITUATION: Remnants of S.F.O.D.D have set up an extraction point in Auburn Memorial Hospital. Make your way with Holiday towards the medical center. F.E.A.R. technical officer Jin Sun-Kwon is en route separately. MISSION: Proceed with Holiday through the warehouse district towards the subway. The subway tracks lead to a terminal in Auburn Memorial Hospital downtown. Updated Brief MISSION: Proceed through the warehouse district. Walkthrough Okay, the first thing you have to know in this level is that ﻿Holiday is invincible. He can mow down an entire Replica army and still have time to go to the gym later. Move down the alleyway until you meet up with the dead S.F.O.D.D Units. Pick up the ASP Rifle that one of them is holding and move on to the checkpoint. Holiday will talk about a good sniping spot, but the door to the building on the left can't be opened for now. So head on and Holiday will warn you about the soldiers approaching from the warehouse. The first Replica will have no idea of your presence, so Slow-Mo and take him out while using the ASP Rifle. Now walk back, hide somewhere, and let Holiday do the work while you take a much deserved rest. Once they are all dead, Holiday will tell you to move, so cross the canal and join up with him, watch him kick through the door, and proceed on to the next checkpoint. Pick up the Medkit before following Holiday. Another Medkit can be found as Holiday awaits you to move ahead. He will then tell you to check the disturbance on the right while he gets the gate opened. The area behind you then collapses, so you have to proceed on without Holiday for now. Two Replicas will move forward to investigate, with another a bit behind them. Take them down, peer over the corner to take out the turret, then head left to pick up the Type-7 Particle Weapon and N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades. Holiday will tell you that he's taking fire, so climb up the ladder (do not proceed up the walkway yet) to see Paxton Fettel and some Replicas. Crouch to obtain some sort of cover as you use the Type-7 Particle Weapon to take out all those who are bullying your friend. The Replicas will only appear from the two gates. Take your time and make sure those shots count. Don't worry about Holiday, he'll be fine. For now at least. Once you are done, head back down and ditch the Type-7 Particle Weapon for whatever you swapped it for. Holiday will blow the fence apart and remark how "we make a pretty good team together". I guess you could call it that since one half of the team is an invincible NPC. Head towards the gate at the far end where the Replicas came from. Holiday will kick a door down, and enter a room full of blood and corpses. Holiday will push some stuff to the side and step back for you to open the door. Open the door, and enjoy the sights as Holiday makes random remarks. He will then kick another door down, and run in. Follow him and look on the floor. Remember the Shade sign? Well, Holiday will step on it (nothing happens if you do though, in fact, Holiday walks right into you). Right when he steps on it the lights go out, and he says "Not good." They repeatedly come on, showing more and more Shades surrounding Holiday each time. Finally, Holiday loses his nerve and starts blind firing his gun at them to no effect. He is then lifted off the ground and is flung into walls. He utters his last words to the player that indicates that you must "find Jin!" He is then flung into more walls and his legs are pulled apart as he is still floating and finally is thrown out the window. You may choose to keep his fallen RPL Sub-Machinegun as a reminder of him or leave it. But pick it up if you need the ammo. There is also a Medkit in a room which Holiday was flung out of. Head towards the exit door and Holiday says his farewells by dangling out a window and being pulled in and exploding, his blood going everywhere. Follow the lone Shade over the fence. Category:Extraction Point walkthroughs Category:Extraction Point intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs